Band of Seven
The Band of Seven, were seven very powerful mercenaries brought back to life by the Auditor using the combined powers of the Destiny Orb and his own enhanced demonic energy. Each member possessed a shard of the orb within them to sustain their lives. They were considered to be the most dreadful opponents in the series and even proved themselves to be difficult matches to Hank, Jesus and Tricky alike. Members Omega Out of all the members of the band, Omega appears to be the strongest and most skilled in combat fighting. His weapon of choices appear to be his pistol minigun, laser cannon, and multi-TAC sniper. Despite not being the eldest of the seven, Omega appears to have good handling and keeps his army organized and efficient. He is considered an advanced functioning cyborg with heavy duraplate armor covering most of his body. His signature colour is red and possesses the ability of super-strength and teleportation due to the power of his sacred orb shard embedded in his heart. He tends to be carefree and laid back outside of battle, and has a generally optimistic attitude towards life. He explains to Hank and other new found enemies of his past life and how him and his comrades were put to death. He is forgiving towards his "family" but not so much towards his enemies. Renkotsu Renkotsu is Omega's second in command of the Band of Seven. He was most likely added to the group for his literacy and intelligence in combat, as well as with his master handling with the art of ninjitsu and sword fighting. He takes most things seriously and is inquisitive, always trying to find out what's really going on and views everything in the big picture. His signature colour is blue and appears to be shown wearing blue shining armour with his head entirely covered by ninja wraps combined with a back helmet pierced with blades. Renkotsu is best known for being the fastest of the seven in terms of combat while also have trained the ability to deflect gunfire back at the enemy (similar to the deflecting shield of Jesus). Renkotsu has the attitude of viewing his opponents as inferior and will not hesitate to charge at them if they dare stand in his way. Kano Kano was one of the strongest members and third in command of the Band of Seven. Like Renkotsu, Kano enjoys viewing his enemies as inferior and openly mocks them of how weak they are in an attempt to discourage them of their fighting capabilities while battling. Kano appears to be ill tempered, even with his comrades but when in combat, he appears to be very stable and knows exactly how he plans to fight while interpreting his opponent's fighting skills which earned him the position within the group. Kano is only seen wearing what appears to be a Spec Ops training suit with his head completely concealed within a helmet. He claims that his face was torn off when he was killed in his past life, so he was given a special modified breathing mask, capable of surviving even the most toxic gases and fumes. Kano carries many gadgets upon himself, as well has his most used weapon, a modified FAMAS with explosive bullet power along with extremely toxic gas grenades which can dissolve and kill his opponents within minutes. He also possesses enhanced vision due to the red lenses on his mask and can predict what his opponents will do next for their attack, making him a formidable opponent. Kerry Kerry is the fourth member of the Band of Seven, also appearing as the only female member of the group. Kerry is the group's psychic specialist who masters the art of telekinesis and magic of the dark arts. She appears to be a stunning girl with green hair of moderate length along with a green looking fashion dress. She possesses needle like claws on her fingertips and can summon strobes of green light to attack or use it as defense while in battle. She often likes to tease anyone she pleases, even her allies, and doesn't choose to take many things seriously although she does make a commitment to complete her task. Many men have fallen for her dangerous traps and consumes their souls to further enhance her magical powers. Unlike all the other members of her group, Kerry has a dry sense of humour and has a strong desire for human souls. Kerry's sinister character proves that she does not tolerate to be fondled with. David David is the fifth member of the Band of Seven. David was well known by his former enemies as "The Silent" of the Band of Seven, acting as a scout and keeping watch over his enemies to wait for the right moment to assassinate them. When confronted in combat, David will vanish into thin air and attack his enemies from behind, most of his weapon choices are considered for stealthy approaches. Despite his style of combat, David is also very quiet himself out of the group but will never question his leader's orders. David wears a headband and has short black hair on both the top of his head and chin. He appears to be showing facial scars and stitches and is always seen wearing dark shades. David's signature colour is black and wears a black trenchcoat. Many people who have fought against him have lost due to him being able to jump to high heights and land without a single scratch, unusual for the ordinary human being but this is believed to be due to the power of the orb shard found in his body. Edgar Edgar is the sixth member of the Band of Seven. His appearance differs greatly from the rest of the group as he is slightly bigger than average human size and appears to be half machine like Omega. He claims that he was killed by Sanford and Deimos in his past life but was revived back by the Auditor when he gave him a shard of the sacred orb, resurrecting him into a zombie looking figure with a mechanical cryomask and mechanical parts to sustain his decaying body. Due to the mass of the inflicted damages that Sanford and Deimos caused before, Edgar is limited to speech and therefore can only say few phrases on his own. He is quite powerful, being heavily resistant to physical damage. He wields a large dragon fang sword that was forged from the Auditor with dead souls, allowing him to summon undead soldiers from the soil and attack his enemies. His sword is quite powerful and can only be carried by Edgar himself, making him a difficult opponent to slay a second time. As powerful as he may look, Edgar lacks intelligence when it comes to battle and often gets stunned when hit hard by physical attacks. Golem Golem is the seventh and final member of the Band of Seven, appearing as the strongest member in terms of physical force. Like Edgar, he is much bigger than the average human size, therefore he possesses weapons that are three times the size of human weapons. He wields a very large hammer, and a large MP5. Golem is also notably strong in terms of physical defense, being entirely covered in bulletproof armour. His armour appears to negate the affects of telekinesis, allowing him to be unaffected from psychic attacks. Golem is the only member of the group who barely speaks human language but instead gives out loud inhuman roars. It is then told to Hank that Golem was betrayed by his former allies and left him for dead off a volcanic cliff, burning his entire body to a crisp, leaving him with nothing but battered body and permanent scars and splits on his face. Revenge and his burning desires for vengeance is all that's left within his corrupted soul and will use every ounce of his strength to kill those who challenge him.